Kiss Me
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: Kuki and Wally have been together for nearly a year, but it seems that Wally has been avoiding the biggest milestone- the first kiss. Kuki tries to get him to kiss her, but his apparent fear and disgust causes Kuki to run out despite the storm raging on outside. All she wants is for him to kiss her. Is that really too much to ask?


**Hey guys! So yesterday I posted a Kuki/Wally story and I'm doing so again today, but this time, I have my awesome co-writer, 'Anonymous Chica' helping me out! Like before, this story was inspired by 'OrionStorm' from DeviantArt!**

**On to the story!**

_**~XoXo~**_

Wally and Kuki were sitting inside, waiting for the rain to stop. Kuki, who was still in her senior year in High School, had a project to finish up while Wally, taking a year off of school to start freshman year in college with Kuki, was slumped on the couch.

"Man, this cruddy rain is ruining everything," Wally sighed.

"Well, at least we're together," Kuki said, taking Wally's hand.

"Yeah, but the power's out..."

Another crackle of thunder outside; causing Kuki to shriek and Wally to laugh. Almost eighteen years old and his girlfriend was still scared of thunderstorms...

"It's not funny!" Kuki exclaimed, pouting.

"I know, I know..." Wally laughed. "But is is adorable." Kuki crossed her arms angrily but her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"So...what should we do?" Kuki asked leaning close to her boyfriend. Wally scrambled backwards, almost falling off the couch.

"Uh...we could...uh...play a board game! Yeah, those are fun, right?"

"... Can we play Candyland?" Kuki inquired.

"Uh, sure, Candyland is fun...wha's Candyland?"

"You don't know Candyland!?" Kuki exclaimed. She ran to the game closet and came back with the girliest looking game Wally had ever seen.

"Oh no, I am _not_ playing that. It looks like a stupid little girl threw up all over it."

"Awww, come on!" Kuki exclaimed. "It's fun! There's an ice cream princess and a gingerbread man and..."

"I'd rather watch that stupid rainbow monkey show." Wally grumbled, crossing his arms, frustrated.

"Well, there's no power, so Candyland it is!" Kuki started setting up the board game. Wally groaned, but sat next to her and helped set up the game.

After endless adventures through Black Licorice Lane, Gumdrop Valley and the Ice Cream Queen's magical Kingdom, the rain was still heavy and Kuki had won. Every. Single. Round.

"I hate this game," Wally crossed his arms angrily.

"You just don't like losing." Kuki laughed. "Let's play again."

"No more. I'm tired of this. Let's do somethin' else," Wally begged.

"... Like what?" Kuki asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Like...anything else. Let's make a fort out of pillows or somethin'!"

"Oh...okay!" Kuki sighed. She had been dating Wally for a year now and he still hadn't kissed her. She understood that he was a bit awkward about their relationship, but to not kiss your girlfriend after a year was a bit...upsetting.

"Can my Rainbow Monkeys join?" Kuki held up her orange stuffed monkey, giving Wally a smile. "He matches your hoodie!" Wally opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. It was just a stupid stuffed toy, and Wally just wanted to do *something* to avoid being bored.

"Alright, your stupid monkey can join. You start with getting all the pillows from all the bedrooms."

"Yay!" Kuki cheered, hugging her Rainbow Monkey to her chest as she ran off to her room, leaving Wally all alone in the candlelit room. Wally stripped the cushions off the couch and propped them up in the empty space in the room. Kuki returned with all the pillows and a Rainbow Monkey bed sheet.

"Put that back! We're going to use a normal sheet."

"But...but my Rainbow Monkey said..."

"I don't care what that cruddy Monkey 'said'. Go back and get a regular sheet."

Awwwww! Please?" Kuki begged, giving Wally puppy eyes they both know he couldn't resist.

"... Fine." Wally growled, causing his girlfriend to let out a joyful squeal. Kuki threw the sheet over the cushions and starting using the pillows to make the walls wider and the fort taller. Wally adjusted the sheet and moved the cushions to avoid the whole thing falling to the ground.

"So..." Kuki giggled, holding her Rainbow Monkey tight. "Now what?"

"Um... um..." Wally scratched the back of his head. "I got nothing. Ya wanna play another round of that cruddy candy game again?"

"Nah..." Kuki shook her head. "I was thinking of something else..."

"Goin' outside and stompin' in puddles?" Wally asked excitedly, his Australian accent coming through strongly the way it always did when his inner-child was showing.

"Something more...sweet," Kuki said. Stomping in puddles wasn't her idea of a romantic evening with her boyfriend.

"Makin' cake?" Wally asked. Kuki shook her head and leaned forward.

"Here's a hint," she said. "All couples do it, and we haven't done it yet." Wally looked terrified.

"Get married?" He asked in horror. "But...you're not even 18 yet! And I've only been 18 for like, a month or somethin' and..."

"Not get married!" Kuki half-shouted. "I'm not even out of high school yet!"

"Alright, alright, don't get all nutty..." Wally grumbled.

"Come on..." Kuki dropped her stuffed animal, leaning in close to him. "You know what I'm talking about..." She leaned towards him and Wally threw himself backwards into the wall of their fort.

"Um...are you sure you want to..." the fort collapsed around them and Wally thrashed in the sheet, rushing to the cushionless couch. "We don't have to do that now...let's play that candy game again. Or...I'll even play Rainbow Monkey with you...yeah, I'll play with those!" Kuki growled and Wally was suddenly scared... She _never _growled... Unless she was _really _mad...

"Uh, Kuki? Something wrong?"

Kuki opened her mouth to scream at him, but instead she burst into tears. She ran out the door, despite the rain, slamming it shut behind her.

"Kuki, come back!" Wall0y shouted. He untangled the sheet from his ankle and ran into the rain after her.

"Kuki, what's...?"

"Just kiss me!" Kuki shrieked, turning to face him; her raven hair, now soaked, sticking to her face and her red eyes tear-filled. "Just kiss me, you... you nut!" Wally froze, right then and there; in the thunderstorm.

"Wha... what?"

"Do I have to repeat it?" Kuki sobbed. "It's been a year, Wally! One year! How much longer am I gonna have to wait for you to..." She was cut off as Wally pulled her in close; their lips meeting just as a loud crack of thunder boomed throughout the neighborhood.

Wally pulled back after a while, but Kuki stared at him, shocked.

"Is that all you wanted then?" He asked, his blonde hair plastered messily to his face.

"I thought...I mean, you seemed so...I'm really confused. Inside, when I tried to kiss you, you like, threw yourself away from me." Kuki expected an apology, but instead, Wally laughed.

"I thought you were hinting at something else and that scared the crud outta me."

"... Oh." Kuki giggled. "Um... sorry?" Wally tried to push the hair out of his eyes, but the rain pushed it back in front of his face.

"Let's get back inside before one of us catches pneumonia. We can rebuild that fort and...you know."

Kuki let out a squeal of joy before kissing Wally's cheek and shoving past him, yelling behind her shoulder, "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Wally ran after her, catching up quickly and wrapping his arms around the back of her waist. He spun her around and leaned in.

"Gotcha," he whispered, letting her go and running into the house. "I win!"

"You cheated!" Kuki giggled as Wally began to tickle her sides. "Wally! Wally, no!" Wally continued to poke and tickle her sides as Kuki feebly pushed on him.

"Stop it!" She laughed.

"Something wrong, Kooks?" Wally teased.

Kuki playfully slapped her boyfriend. "You dork," she giggled.

"Yeah... it's why ya love me, don't ya?" Wally smirked.

"You bet." Kuki smiled back before kissing him on the cheek.

_**~XoXo~**_

**Ah, the powers of me and Toni. We are, of course, the queens of cheesy-endings. As always, please review! Reviewers get a hug and half of Toni's money.**


End file.
